scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Sidekicks (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie Spoof of "Disney Sidekicks" Cast: * Jaq - Tony (An American Tail) * Gus - Fievel (An American Tail) * Tinkerbell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina; 1994) * Archimedes - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Bagheera - Sultan (Delhi Safari) * Piglet - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Tigger - Tiger (An American Tail) * Flounder (Young) - Simba (Young; The Lion King; 1994) * Flounder (Adult) - Simba (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) * Sebastian - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Lumiere - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Cogsworth/Dr. Dawson - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Mrs. Potss - Vixen (Animals of Farthing Wood) * Chip - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) * Genie - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Abu - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Timon - E.B. (Hop) * Pumbaa/Baloo/Hugo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Zazu - Rafael (Rio) * Meeko - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) * Flit - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Percy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Victor/Rocket - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Laverne - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Philoctetes - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Pegasus - Sven (Frozen) * Mushu - Weasel (I Am Weasel) * Cri-Kee/Ray - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Terk - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tantor - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Stitch - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Zini/Pleakley - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Jumba - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Louis - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Sven - Buck (Home on the Range; 2004) * Olaf - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Luigi - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Guido - Timon (The Lion King) Gallery: Tony Toponi.jpg|Tony Toponi as Jaq Fievel-mousekewitz-an-american-tail-the-treasure-of-manhattan-island-6.57.jpg|Fievel as Gus Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Iago (TV Series).jpg|Iago (Animated) as Archimides Sultan the Leopard.png|Sultan as Bagheera Murgatroid the Snake.png|Murgatroid as Piglet Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Tigger Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba (Animated) as Flounder (Young) Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Flounder (Adult) Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Scuttle Balto Wolf-dog (Balto).jpg|Balto as Lumiere Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Dr. Dawson/Cogsworth Vixen.jpg|Vixen as Mrs. Potts Young Tod.jpg|Young Tod as Chip Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as The Genie Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Abu HOP E.B1.jpg|E.B. as Timon Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Baloo/Pumbaa/Hugo Rafael_.jpg|Rafael as Zazu Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo as Meeko Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Flit Max the Dog.png|Max as Percy Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Victor/Rocket Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Laverne Mike Wasoski.jpg|Mike as Philoctetes Sven the reindeer.jpg|Sven as Pegasus I Am Weasel.png|Weasel as Mushu Flik.jpg|Flik as Cri-Kee/Ray Rainbow Dash being to my friends S4E25.png|Rainbow Dash as Terk Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton as Tantor Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Stitch Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Jumba Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Zini/Pleakley Rex the t-rex.jpg|Rex as Louis Buck-home-on-the-range-8.16.jpg|Buck as Sven Spongebob-squarepants-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-55.2.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Olaf Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) as Luigi Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon (Animated) as Guido Category:Davidchannel Category:Memes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Disney Sidekicks Spoof Category:Disney Sidekicks Spoofs